Concrete Angel
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Even after what happened in Idris, Alec is still keeping them a secret, and Magnus just can't take it anymore. AngryConfused!Alec EmotionallyHurt!Magnus Malec, duh. Lemon later.
1. Chapter 1

**-M for language and sexiness later-**

**Concrete Angel**

Magnus lounged on his couch, sipping a glass of scotch, comfortable, content, happy. His eyes were closed, head tilted back, absently petting Chairman Meow. The fire clicked and popped beside him, making him warm on the outside as much as the scotch did inside. Fat, heavy raindrops fell against the black windows, coating the night in a blanket of water and cold air. He sighed. The only thing that would make this night any better would be someone to hold. A certain pale, dark haired, shy someone.

But no. Keeping the relationship –whatever it was- meant that he wasn't allowed to be spend every waking moment with him like he desperately wanted to. He couldn't run up to him and kiss him deeply, letting him feel how much he cared for him. He couldn't hold his hand or play with his hair or call him or…or do anything that was planned ahead in utter secret.

He took the last drag off of his cigarette and put it out, leaning back and deciding not to dwell on it.

The door buzzed and he frowned. He thought for a moment and decided to ignore it. He shrugged and lied back again, listening to "Comfortably Numb" play softly through the loft.

The buzzer sounded again and he growled. "Interrupt my evening, interrupt Pink Floyd, what kind of monster does that?" He snarled. Chairman Meow plopped off the couch and went into the bathroom.

He stalked down the stairs, angrily mumbling the several unholy things he was going to do to whoever was on the other side of his front door. Fuming, he ripped it open.

"WHAT?"

He froze. Isabelle was standing in the doorway, pale, worried and on the verge of tears.

"Isabelle?" He asked, frowning.

"Is, is Alec here?" She asked shakily. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Why would he be here?" He asked, his lie and concealment expertly placed. She rolled her eyes, a tear leaking to her cheek that she quickly wiped away.

"Don't be stupid, I know you're still seeing each other," she scoffed. He smirked.

"And what lead you to believe that?" He challenged. She chuckled a little.

"The third time he said your name in his sleep."

He blushed, surprised and definitely taken aback.

"He did?" He asked quietly, letting vulnerability show in his voice and his face. She nodded. He cleared his throat and shook his head, gaining his bearings. "What's wrong? Where's Alec?"

The worry returned full force to her face. "That's just it, I don't know. He's been gone since this morning. Jace is mad at Clary, Clary's being stupid as usual, Mom and Dad aren't around and the only reason I noticed my big brother was gone was because Church told me!"

He nodded, his face serious. "Alright, alright, Isabelle, I'll find him. Get back in the cab and go home. I'll call you if he turns up, alright?"

"Okay, okay," she said, taking a deep, shaking breath.

"Izzy," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders, smiling gently. "I will find your brother. He probably went for a walk and lost track of the time."

"It's raining. He's gonna get sick. God…I thought after Idris that he'd be…that all of it would…"

"He still doesn't want to talk about it," He said quietly, trying to keep all emotion from his voice. "I thought he'd be ready but he's not. I don't know what to do…He won't even say I love you back…" He shook his head again. "I'll find him. And I'll make sure he's alright."

She smiled, touching his shoulder. "I know you will."

He watched her cab drive away, leaving him alone. He sighed, stepping out into the rain, pulling his hood over his head. He looked left, then right, sighing. He had to start somewhere.

He went to any coffee shop he could find, every library, anywhere quiet and secluded that he could go where no one would bother him. He tried not to think about him. It hurt to. He hadn't seen him much since they'd come back from Alicante, since the celebration, since he'd told him he loved him.

He offered up his soul and his heart, laid it out, vulnerable and naked. And Alec had just…God, he didn't know how he felt. He didn't know if he really, truly wanted to be with him. He wondered if he'd only kissed him in the Accords Hall because he wanted to get his sexuality off of his chest, not that he wanted to be with him…not that he loved him.

He shook his head. It hurt his heart to think about that. He'd never, _ever_ let himself get close to anyone, not ever. Everyone around him would die, everyone wanted to hurt him, or wanted something from him. He couldn't trust people. But Alec was different. He didn't think Alec could hurt him. He was wrong.

He shook his head again, deciding to check the park. Why the hell he would be out in this awful rain, he didn't know. He sighed, shaking his now wet hair out of his eyes.

He followed a trail, muttering incantations that might help him find him, doing his best to clear his mind so they would work properly. He was only halfway successful.

After at least another hour of walking through trails and getting soaked to the bone, he saw him.

He was sitting on top of a picnic table, staring out at the city in front of him, knees pulled to his chest, hood hiding his dripping hair. He sighed, relieved that he was right in thinking he'd merely taken a walk and gotten distracted.

He stopped beside him, looking at all the lights that were blurred from the curtain of water.

"You scared your sister half to death," he said over the rain. Alec didn't move.

"Yeah? Took her long enough. I didn't think anyone would notice," he said darkly.

"Well, considering you never talk to _me_ I suppose no one would. Your sister wouldn't have worried if you were with me," Magnus smirked. Alec scoffed but said nothing. Magnus looked at him. He couldn't see his face, only the tip of his pinked nose.

"You're going to get sick staying out here like this," the warlock said pointedly. "Come with me, I'll-"

"No."

The word was flat, cold, and hurt his heart. Magnus frowned, his heart wounded. He kept it from his voice.

"Why not? You obviously don't want to go home-"

"I _want_ to be alone," he growled. Magnus frowned.

"Well too damn bad." Alec looked up at him for the first time, angry. "If I can't be with you when I want to be then you can't be alone when you want to."

Alec was pale, lips purple and shaking, nose pinked, eyes ringed and puffy. He stood, his hood falling back.

"Go away, Magnus," he demanded.

"No," he said firmly.

"Go away!"

"Make me." Before Magnus could blink, or process what was happening Alec had him pinned to the ground, a seraph blade at his throat. It burned and sizzled against his neck. He stared up at Alec, wincing in pain.

"You really want me to do that?"

"Alexander!" He gasped. "You-you're hurting me!" The anger in Alec's face faded and he jumped away, throwing the knife. Magnus stood, touching the burn on his neck, tears in his eyes that were quickly swallowed.

"Sorry," he said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry." Magnus touched the burn, looking at the blood on the tips of his fingers.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He asked. Alec looked at him for a beat before rushing him again, slamming him against the tree.

"You know what's wrong with me?" He hissed. Magnus didn't move, just looked at him. "I'm a faggot, a _freak_. Just like you!"

"Yes," he said simply. The rage built in Alec's eyes.

"I'm a cocksucking queer, a monster, just like you."

"Yes," just a soft whisper. Alec grabbed his face, forcing their lips together. Magnus let him. He took what he could get, despite of how pathetic it was. Alec didn't usually treat him like this. He was the one that usually called the shots. He usually had to kiss him and make that cute little face blush.

He was anything but cute now. His muscles were rigid, eyes hard. He was a hunter now, looking into the face of something he usually killed. But there were tears in those bright eyes. Self-loathing.

"I'm a _freak_. The way people look at me, I…I blame you. I can't think because of you. I can't even sleep. I'm having dreams with monsters in them. Not nightmares, dreams. Do you know the things you've done to me in those, _monster_? _Freak_?" Alec was angry, and he was clouded by that. He didn't see the tears he was making in Magnus's heart as he spoke, didn't see the vulnerability slowly become unveiled as his venomous words met him.

"Alec," he whispered harshly. "Please…stop using that word."

The boy came back to himself then, realized that this wasn't some delusion of hypothermia or the fever he was getting. This was real. As was the nakedness of Magnus's eyes. His soul was right there for him to see and he...he did that. "I…I'm really sorry. I just need some time, okay?"

"TIME?" Magnus barked, incredulous. "You need _time_? I've given you time! It's been months! How much more time could you possibly need?"

"I-"

"And there's the problem!" He said, smiling painfully. "That word right there. '_I_'. You selfish little prick."

"Selfish?" Alec blanched.

"Yes, do you know what that word means?" Magnus asked, his voice filled with hurt and pain. "Have you ever stopped to wonder what I might _need_? Or what I want? I've done _everything_ for you. I've tried…I've given you space, I've given you time, I've given you my fucking heart on a platter and you haven't even noticed."

"I-"

"I'm tired of being a secret. I'm tired of not being able to hold your hand in front of your family, or look at you in a crowded room. Everyone knows, Alec, why are you still hiding from it? From me? Were you just using me, what? God, what I would give to give you one kiss right in front of Jace." Alec flinched at the thought. "There's nothing to be afraid of anymore, so why act like it? Why do you keep running from who you are? Why do I keep getting tossed aside like I'm nothing?"

"I thought-"

"Thought that I could take it? That because I'm as old as I am that I don't have a heart anymore? That I must not give a damn about anything? Well I do. I care. I have emotions just like you. I waited. I let you do what you wanted I gave you time and secrecy and what did I get?" He demanded. He shook his head. "Do you know what I want? Hm? Do you know what I've been waiting for since the moment I first laid eyes on you?"

Alec scoffed. "Sex."

Magnus bowed his head, tears in his eyes again, chewing his lip. "Do you really think of me that way? Do you really think I would just use you like that? That I'm just some whore?"

Alec looked at him. God, why was he doing this? He wasn't meaning to cause him this much pain. He was so confused as to what he should do, worried what would happen if he let himself get close to Magnus. He didn't think he was a whore, but he couldn't possibly imagine why someone like Magnus wanted a thing like him. He gasped silently when he saw a few tears leak to his cheeks.

"No, I want…I want to hold you. I want to kiss you and show you how much you mean to me. I want to hear you say my name in your sleep. I want to wake up with you beside me. I want to love you like you deserve to be loved, Alexander."

He sniffed, wiping his eyes. "If you were just using me as a way to get your sexuality off of your chest tell me now. If I make you this miserable that you're going to stand in places like this and try to kill yourself, if you hate yourself this much and it's all my fault, I'll leave. I'll disappear and you never have to see me again."

_No._ He didn't want that. That was the last thing on earth he wanted. He didn't want Magnus to be away from him. The thought scared him.

Magnus read his silence differently. A silent sob escaped his lungs. He looked at him, swallowing hard. He'd been stupid to give his heart away to a boy who didn't know how fragile it was. He should have known he would break it.

"If that's what you want," he whispered. He nodded slowly, turning away from him, the rain hiding his tears and washing away the blood of his shattered heart. "I still love you, Alexander. Even if you don't love me back."

It took Alec a moment of staring at his retreating back before he bolted toward him.

He spun the warlock around, kissing him deeply. Magnus's eyes went wide before he let them close. His arms wrapped around the shivering Shadowhunter. "I love you," Alec gasped, nodding. "I love you more than anything. I'm sorry I've done this to you, I'm sorry I've made you think that I… I'm so sorry. I love you so much. I want those dreams, I want you." They were both crying, the only two for miles in the downfall.

"I don't want this to be a secret. I want to stand on top of buildings and scream it to the world. I've wanted to for awhile but I…I'm a puss. I was a scared little bitch, but not now. I don't care now, I want the whole fucking world to see you and I and know who we are."

Magnus hugged him close. "Shh. Relax. You'll be sick enough as it is." He lifted his chin. "I don't want this angry Shadowhunter. I want my Alec."

The boy shut his eyes, leaning into the warlock's chest.

The fighting in his head was gone. The tension, the anger, the confusion. He'd been fighting himself for so long, and when he had this beautiful, perfect man right in front of him he didn't even care to notice what he truly had.

He felt right tucked in his arms. Safe and wanted.

"Come home with me?" Magnus whispered. He nodded, keeping his eyes closed. This is what he wanted. This is what he had always wanted. He'd just been too stupid to see it. True love.

Tbc…

-**Lemon next chap!-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Sorry about the wait, folks!-**

**Concrete Angel**

Magnus brought Alec inside. He took his trembling hand, pulling him close, kissing him.

"Can I keep you now?" He whispered. Another kiss. "Can I have you whenever I want?" Another.

"I'm yours," Alec whispered, teeth chattering. Magnus combed his hair back, cradling his face. "And I want to be yours forever…if that's alright with you."

"Of course it is," he said softly, cradling his cheek. "You need to get out of those wet clothes." He guided him into his bedroom, carefully peeling the sopping shirt from his goosebump covered skin. His teeth rattled, body trembling. Magnus frowned a little, touching his cheek.

_Poor thing…_ He thought.

Alec fumbled with his jeans, hands shaking and slippery. Magnus gently steadied his hands, helping him take off the wet denim. He stood there, shaking and half naked, looking up at Magnus with his red-rimmed eyes and purple lips. The warlock winced.

"You need body heat, darling." He tore off his own shirt, scooping the boy into his arms, holding him close. Alec shuddered against his warmth, burying his face in his chest. "Shh…" Magnus soothed, stroking his hair.

He suddenly pulled him into his arms, lifting him off the ground and laying him on the bed. Alec pulled the covers over himself, shimmying off his boxers, the last piece of clothing keeping him this cold.

Magnus took off his own clothes, also hiding under the covers. Alec blushed a deep red, feeling Magnus hug him to him. He and Magnus were hardly ever this close to each other, let alone naked…and in a bed…

He looked at Magnus's chest, at the defined muscles against his caramel colored skin. A soft scent of vanilla and lavender surrounded him. His arms were firm and gentle, skin supple and soft.

"Wow," he breathed. Magnus looked down at him curiously.

He looked into the deep blue sea that was Alec's eyes. He silken lips were still shaking a little, but not nearly as purple as before. He was so unbelievably soft in his arms, slowly warming to a human level. He ran his fingers through his thick, satin hair.

Alec was even more mesmerized than before. Magnus's big green eyes bore into him, the colors literally swirling inside them. His hair fell in his eyes, made lax by the rain. His full lips were parted slightly, revealing his pointed teeth. His strong jaw melted into his smooth, warm neck.

"You're beautiful," Alec said. Magnus blushed a little.

"You're sorely mistaken," he said quietly. Alec frowned.

"You don't think so?" He said softly. Magnus shook his head, chuckling softly.

"No, love, I think I'm hideous, actually," he smiled. Alec's eyes were pained and slowly filled with tears.

"No…no, don't say that!" He said, touching his cheek. "You're…God, I can't find the words. You're so gorgeous, I…"

"I'm not, Alec. I mean, compared to someone like Jace I'm downright grotesque," he scoffed.

Alec leaned up into his lips, kissing him deeply. "You're not Jace, baby. And that's what I love most about you. It took me so long to find you, so long to really see you, so long to see you for what you are."

"What am I?" Magnus breathed, trying not to cry, dreading the answer. Alec smiled a little, moving his hair out of his face.

"You're perfect."

Magnus laughed very quietly, ruefully, blinking rapidly. "No, no I'm as far from perfect as you can get, darling. I'm…" He shut his eyes briefly, swallowing hard. "I'm a monster. A freak, just like you said."

The words hung in the air, heavy and weighted with guilt and shame.

"Magnus," Alec breathed, fresh tears in his eyes, threatening him worse than before. "No, no, that's not true at _all_. You're not a monster, or a freak. You're amazing. You-"

"Alec, it's okay," the warlock assured. "I've been around long enough. I know what I am." That didn't make him feel better, as Magnus had intended. It only made him feel worse.

He touched his chest, hands sliding down to where his bellybutton should be. Magnus looked away, ashamed. Alec gently thumbed his skin. He turned his chin, making him look at him.

"I shouldn't have said that to you. I should be shot for saying that to you. You didn't deserve that and I…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I've treated you like shit without thinking about you. But I am now, I care now. I care a lot." He kissed him deeply. "And compared to you," he whispered. "Jace is ugly."

Magnus couldn't help but smile, more than elated to hear him say that. He'd spent months of comparing himself to the "golden boy", tearing his appearance apart, loathing it, cursing it.

"Really?" He asked, chaste hope in his eyes. Alec nodded.

"Hideous." Magnus hugged him, face in his neck. Alec's eyes widened as he squeezed him back. "Shh, shh, I'm here, I'm here. I won't leave you. Shh…" He felt tears seep into his hair. "Oh, baby, don't cry. Don't cry, shh…Oh God, what did I do to you?" He breathed. Magnus sniffed, not looking at him, unable to let go. "I don't care about Jace anymore," Alec swore. "All I want is you." He lifted his chin again, kissing him repeatedly. Magnus held his face, kissing him back with full force. Alec let himself go.

Their kisses deepened and intensified, heat and passion flowing through their lips. Alec held Magnus's hip, lost in his gentle lips, wrapping an arm around his back, holding him close.

"Alec," the warlock breathed, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" As inadequate as he felt, as unworthy, as ugly as he felt right to his core, Magnus couldn't possibly believe that Alec would want him.

Alec was scared, utterly terrified, actually. This morning he was sure that he was unhappy, unsatisfied and didn't want to be with Magnus. Denial, complete and total denial; thoughts of a coward and a selfish son of a bitch. Now, as he looked at him, right into those beautiful eyes, waiting his answer, just as scared as he was, he felt nothing but love, like he should have realized months ago.

"I want to be yours," he whispered, "and yours only. I want this more than anything. Consider this my formal apology." Magnus winced.

"Don't do this because you pity me," he said. "Please."

"No, no!" Alec exclaimed quietly, shaking his head rapidly. "No, it's not pity. I love you. I'm not confused or frustrated anymore. I know what I want. And it's you, baby."

He kissed him again, not wanting to talk anymore. Magnus swallowed hard, replacing sadness with happiness. His Alec. No one else's…not even Jace's.

He rolled, putting Alec underneath him, burying his face in that porcelain smooth neck, kissing and biting ever so softly. Alec keened, jerking slightly and shutting his eyes. Magnus's thin fingers traveled over his smooth chest, tracing the scars and runes that resided there without looking.

Alec bit his lip, melting into Magnus's touch. The sound of his breath, the tickle of his hair on his cheeks, his lips on his neck, almost dancing across his skin. He touched him perfectly, with grace and ease that he didn't know he possessed. He was so gentle, so warm. He looked at him, combing his hair out of his eyes, smiling softly.

"Has anyone ever told you how absolutely stunning you are?" He whispered. Alec shook his head, shaking a little in anticipation. Magnus noticed and gently kissed him, running his hands up and down his sides. "Shh, it's okay," he soothed. "Do you want to stop?" He shook his head.

"No, no I…I want you."

Magnus leaned down, kissing him again, butterfly soft. He continued that pattern down his neck and his chest, stopping when Alec was close to hyperventilating.

His eyes were closed, fists clenched, body more than ready for him. "Magnus…"

"I'm here, baby."

They rolled again, sending the young Shadowhunter on top of him. Alec tangled his fingers in his hair, kissing his neck and his collarbone. He paid special attention the area behind his ear, and his ear itself.

"Alec," he exclaimed when he bit his lobe and squeezed his hips. "Mmf! Easy, darling."

He started gasping under Alec's eager and heated lips, hanging on to him, nails digging into his back. Alec grunted in pleasure, arcing his back.

Magnus watched with wide eyes, the scene almost in slow motion as the boy arced away from him, eyes closing, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Light filtered in through the living room, haloing his face, hair framing his cheeks.

_God, he's breathtaking. _

The warlock pulled him close, crushing their lips together, touching his naked flesh, reaching every inch of his skin that he could get his hands on. Alec gasped and whimpered softly as Magnus touched him. He'd never felt this way before, and he'd certainly never been touched like this. But he loved every second of it. He felt the heat and passion flowing from Magnus's lips and hands, and he swore once or twice he felt a spark when they kissed.

"Magnus, now," he begged, unable to take these teasing touches any longer. "Please, I need you."

"Shh," Magnus soothed. Alec bucked his hips up into his, grabbing his waist and forcing them together. "AHN!" Magnus yelped.

"Please," he moaned. "I need you, I can't take this anymore…" He ground their hips together again. "_Please_."

Magnus cried out again, his will to resist him crumbling. He kissed him roughly, tongue pushing past his lips and tangling with what he wanted. His thumb circled and teased a bud on the younger boy's chest, making him whimper and shake with want.

"Magnus," he choked. Magnus cut him off yet again with his lips, thigh between Alec's legs. The boy fought for purchase, but Magnus scooted just out of reach as he did. "MAGNUS!" He screamed, begged. "Please! Please, I can't do this! I need you, please…"

_Now that's an apology_, the warlock thought, grinning devilishly.

Magnus's touch was gentle again. He carefully thumbed the smooth skin of Alec's backside, taunting him some more. Alec groaned, desperate. Suddenly Magnus grabbed his hips, compressing them together, rolling his hips forward.

Alec whimpered, wrapping his legs around him, squeezing tight. He wrapped his arms around his neck. Magnus squeezed him back, gasping and shaking as he moved. Sweat poured over the both of them as the friction built between them.

Magnus buried his face in Alec's hair, moving faster, listening to the boy's frantic whimpers and squeaks, muttering his name under his breath.

"Yes, yes, oh Alec," he moaned, wanting nothing more than to be lost with this boy forever. He held him gently, kissed him softly, trying not to overwhelming.

But Alec wanted to be overwhelmed. He was amazed, hungry, desperate for more of his warlock. He looked up into his eyes, gaze blurred by pleasure. Magnus gently touched his cheek, keeping the steady rhythm all at once.

_God, I am a lucky son of a bitch_, he thought, shutting his eyes.

"M-more," he pleaded, fingers digging into Magnus's shoulders. The warlock quickened his pace, making him whimper louder. He gasped Alec's name, wanting him more than anything. His Alec, all his, no one else's, his Alec, all his, no one else's, his Alec…

He squeezed him tight, kissing him.

"Oh, oh, I'm gonna-!" Alec screamed.

White light flashed in front of his eyes, body seizing, toes curling. "MAGNUS!"

Magnus kept moving, faster and faster until he too succumbed to that blind oblivion. "Oh, Alec!"

They gasped, tangled together, sweating. "Are you alright?" Magnus whispered, running his fingers through Alec's damp hair. He nodded.

"I'm okay," he assured, nodding. "I'm okay." He stared at the warlock, holding his face. "You're amazing, and I love you."

Magnus smiled a little. "I love you too." He hugged him close, kissing him again. "Go to sleep, darling."

Alec leaned into his chest, kissing his neck again. "Good night, Magnus."

Magnus squeezed him tight, closing his eyes. "Good night, my angel."

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

**Concrete Angel**

A tiny cough woke him. He opened his eyes and looked down at the boy in his arms. Alec's head rested against his arm. His body was flush with his. He was huddled in a loose ball, face half-hidden by the covers, as if he were trying to bury himself there.

The young Shadowhunter coughed again, shaking a little, groaning very softly. Magnus frowned, pressing his lips to his forehead, the back of his hand to his cheeks.

His face was hot, very hot. He sighed, shutting his eyes. Alec had made himself sick. "Alec," he whispered, touching his face. "Alec, darling, wake up."

The boy opened his eyes, coughing harder, eyes bloodshot. "Shh, shh, shh, easy, sweetheart." He gently sat him up, letting him cough, allowing his lungs the oxygen they needed.

"Oh God," he croaked. "I feel like I got hit by a truck." Magnus smiled gently, concern in his eyes.

"Figuratively, you did. Where's your stele?" He asked.

Alec shook his head. "Don't have one with me."

"Alright, I'll be right back. I have something I can give you."

"No," Alec coughed. "No, I need to be sick, it's okay. It helps if we build up an immune system." Magnus pursed his lips, agitated that he couldn't help him right then and there.

"Alright," he sighed. He snapped his fingers, putting clothes on himself and a pile of sweats in his lap.

Alec took them with creaky joints and painstakingly pulled on the boxers and sweatpants. Magnus carefully eased the sweatshirt over his head, kissing him when he came out on the other side.

"I'll be okay," he assured. "I just need to sleep it off."

"Would you rather be at home?" Magnus asked. He shook his head.

"No, I want to be here…with you." He broke into another coughing fit. Magnus stood from the bed, waving his hand.

Slowly, a bed frame came up from the floor, the wood almost melting out of the floor, making a grand four-poster that fit Magnus perfectly.

Alec looked at him, confused.

"It'll be easier to take care of you if you're not on the floor," he said simply. Alec blushed.

"Take care of me?" He said softly. Magnus nodded.

"Well of course take care of you. I'm not going to let you lay there in misery without doing everything I can to make you better. What kind of boyfriend would I be?" He scoffed. Alec blushed deeper.

"Boyfriend?"

Magnus didn't reply. He smiled knowingly and kissed his fevered forehead, hugging him close. "I'll make you some soup, okay?"

He walked out of the room. Alec leaned back against the pillows, sighing a little.

_God, I don't deserve him_.

* * *

Alec took the soup graciously, eating slowly as Magnus instructed.

"This is great," he rasped. Magnus smiled.

"Old family recipe."

Alec froze, staring at him. He swallowed. "What's in this?"

"Chicken stock, chicken, cream, salt, pepper and some onion and other herbs that make it taste better and should clear up those sinuses," he said, looking at him expectantly. "Come now, Alexander, you don't honestly think I would drug you without your permission, do you?"

"Sorry," he mumbled, coughing again. Magnus helped steady the bowl, his other hand on his back.

"Shh, easy, easy, love," he soothed. Alec calmed, taking deep, shaky breaths. He continued eating, looking frail and miserable. He rubbed the back of his head, smiling softly. He pulled a thermometer out of thin air, taking the bowl from him. "Under your tongue," he said, easing it into his mouth.

Alec winced at the cold plastic with the bitter metal tip that had invaded his lips.

"I know, darling, just wait until it beeps." They both waited for the noise. Magnus held his hand, thumbing it softly. The device sounded that its course was over and Magnus looked at the tiny screen, sighing and shaking his head.

"102.3. Not good. As long as you don't get to 105 we'll be alright," he withdrew two large, green gel-like pills.

"What's that?" Alec croaked.

"Mundane medicine. Ny-Quil, also known as heaven on earth." Alec frowned, confused. Magnus smiled at his naivety. "It's medicine that will make you feel much better for at least twelve hours. You won't be conscious for it, but it'll make you feel better."

He handed him a glass of water and watched him down the pills. He looked at the warlock expectantly. "Now what?"

"You wait about half an hour," he squeezed his leg. "I'll be right back."

He stood, going to his bathroom. Alec shut his eyes, snuggling down into the covers, freezing. Magnus came back with a blue container and a washcloth. He sat down beside him. Touching his cheek.

"Alright, I have to put this stuff on your chest." Alec frowned.

"Why?" He said, stuffy and sniffing. Magnus pecked his cheek.

"So you can breathe, darling," he assured. "Now, it'll be cold, but it'll help, okay?" Alec looked up at him with those chaste eyes of his, trusting him. Magnus's heart twisted a little. "Shh…" He lifted his sweater, dabbing a little of the Vicks on his chest.

Alec could instantly feel the menthol work through his clogged nose and right into his lungs. He coughed softly, deep and heavy in his chest. "Shh," Magnus soothed. "I want you to close your eyes and try to sleep, baby."

"But I want to see you," he croaked. Magnus carefully dabbed his face with the cool cloth.

"Shh, I know, I know baby. But I'll be here when you wake up," he promised, smiling and nodding.

"Wi-will you lay with me 'til I fall asleep?" He asked, yawning. Magnus nodded.

He climbed beside him, getting under the comforters and hugged him close. He kissed his forehead, squeezing him tight. He rested his cheek on the top of his head.

"Shh…" he caressed his neck. "Go to sleep, darling. Shh, sleep, sleep…"

"Thank you, Magnus. I love you…"

Magnus looked down at him, watching those beautiful eyes close, sleep coming to his alabaster face. He smiled a little, kissing his unconscious lips.

"I love you too, darling. Forever."

**END**

**-Thank you all very much. I'm glad you enjoyed this and I hope to see you all again soon! God Bless!-**


End file.
